elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nord (Skyrim)
Nords are a race that were led to Skyrim by Ysgramor. They are tall, fair-haired and pale skinned humans from Atmora who are known for their incredible resistance to cold and even magical frost. They are enthusiastic warriors, and act as soldiers, mercenaries, merchants and blacksmiths all over Tamriel. Eager to augment their martial skills beyond the traditional methods of Skyrim, they excel in all manner of warfare. Above all else in Nord culture is the quest for honor and glory, and a great emphasis is placed on the family. They thrive in the cold, reminiscent of their native Atmora, and are known as a militant people by their neighbors. Nords are also naturally superior at sea, and have benefited from nautical trade since their first migrations across the sea from Atmora. They captain and crew the merchant fleets of many regions, and may be found all along Tamriel's coasts. They issue a battle cry to make their enemies flee for a short time. Nords comprise the majority of the Stormcloaks. Character creation Skill bonuses *+10 Two-Handed (25) *+5 Block (20) *+5 Light Armor (20) *+5 One-Handed (20) *+5 Smithing (20) *+5 Speech (20) Starting spells *Flames (Destruction) *Healing (Restoration) Special abilities *Battle Cry: Target flees for 30 seconds. *Resist Frost: Your Nord blood gives you 50% resistance to frost. Popular usage In past games, Nords typically fared well as 'warrior,' 'barbarian' or 'scout' characters.﻿ They still make good warriors, scouts and the best barbarians because of their specialization in both one-handed and two-handed weapons as well as light armor. Choosing to be a Nord creates a decidedly more friendly atmosphere throughout Skyrim, as the region is dominated by Nords, and many will greet their kinsmen more kindly than other races. The Nords' starting power (Battle Cry) makes most enemies flee for 30 seconds. This is extremely helpful when the player is overwhelmed by enemies that are of a slightly higher level than the player. The Nords' bonus effect gives the player a 50% resistance to frost. This is vital when fighting mages or dragons that rely on frost attacks. This starting power is superior to most other racial resistances, as many spells cast at the player are frost-based, though Thalmor mages tend to favor shock spells. Many intimidating, overwhelming enemies - such as leveled falmer or draugr - use these spells which can easily, without resistance, drain your health. Dialogue between the Nord player and Nord NPCs regarding the Civil War between the Stormcloaks and the Imperial Legion seems to heavily favor the Stormcloaks, as many NPCs will attempt to instill a sense of duty in the player to liberate their homeland. Nordic names There are many Nordic-sounding names such as 'Ralof, 'Ulfric,' 'Rorik,' 'Hadvar,' 'Sven,' 'Hod,' etc. Many other names are reminiscent of Scandinavian, Saxon, Germanic, Norse, and Irish origins. Notable Nords *Ulfric Stormcloak - Jarl of Windhelm, and leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion. *Galmar Stone-Fist - Stormcloak General and Ulfric Stormcloak's right hand man. *Legate Rikke - Legate of the Imperial Legion. *Arngeir - Speaker for the Greybeards. *Kodlak Whitemane - Harbinger of The Companions. *Harkon - the vampire leader of Castle Volkihar. *Serana - A follower throughout , daughter of Harkon. *Lydia - Housecarl of Breezehome. *Esbern - One of the last remaining Blades. *Astrid - Leader of the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary of Falkreath. *Arnbjorn - Husband of Astrid and a former Companion who's also a werewolf. *Ralof - Stormcloak Soldier. *Hadvar - Imperial Legion Soldier. *Miraak - The first Dragonborn Appearances * * * * * * See also *Skills - Skills in Skyrim *Spells - Spells in The Elder Scrolls Universe *Race - Races in The Elder Scrolls Universe *Perks - Perks in Skyrim de:Nords (Skyrim) pl:Nord Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Races